Her HeroCaveman
by Calie1
Summary: All he wanted to do was protect her. Chloe/Oliver


**Her Hero/Caveman**

Summary: Oliver just wants to protect her.

Notes: One shot. I could probably be convinced into a short sequel with enough reviews.

"This is not a discussion

"This is not a discussion."

"I'm sorry? But when did I give you permission to make my decisions?!" Chloe stepped forward and poked him hard in the chest. Everyone in the room knew it didn't hurt. But by the look on his face it seemed he might just hit her.

"Since you tagged along for the ride. I'm in charge." Oliver said angrily and walked passed her to finish putting his gear on. She didn't say another word and he had hoped he had won the battle. When he turned to grab his bow he found her standing there, hand on hip, and his bow in the other hand. "Give it to me."

"No." She grounded out. "What is your problem?!"

"Guys." Clark "This isn't really the time for this. We really need to-."

"Shut up!" They both yelled.

Clark stepped back and looked over at Lois. She only shrugged.

"I told you. They've been doing this all day. I knew this would be a blow out." Bart whispered with a grin. AC elbowed him in the stomach but Bart only nudged him back.

"Give it to me now!" Oliver reached for it but she stepped back. This time she grabbed the other end in her hand.

"You step forward and I swear to god I am going to beat this damn thing against the wall!" Probably thousands of dollars went into it, and she'd break it in a heart beat if it meant getting out of his penthouse. "I'm not your prisoner."

"It's better than being dead. Or are you used to that now Chloe? You don't really seem to mind anymore."

Saving other people's lives wasn't wrong. But Chloe knew what Oliver thought was wrong, her risking her life to do it. "I'm not talking about this."

"Why not?" He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I mean it's all the same thing right? You die one day doing that or you die one day walking out this door. What's the difference right? I mean your dead."

What the hell was he talking about? She always came back. Another voice, a smaller one, whispered back that one day she might not. "I'm not dead yet, so stop treating me like I could be."

"Maybe we should break this up." Lois whispered. "Them fighting was funny, but this is getting a little intense."

Clark wasn't so sure it was time to break them up. He was usually oblivious but Clark was well aware of Oliver's concern for Chloe's safety. But perhaps it was more than just concern that drove Oliver at that moment.

Her hands had loosened on his bow but that wasn't why Oliver grabbed it and dropped it to the floor. He grabbed her upper arms roughly and pulled her forward. "Look at me. I mean really look at me Chloe. If you care even a little bit about me stay here. I'm not just asking you for your own safety, but if you go out there and get hurt and I wasn't there I'm never going to get over that."

"Oliver…" Chloe began but no words would come to her.

"Listen to me." He released her arms and cradled her face with his hands. "Please Chloe, just stay here."

There was something so weak and pleading in his voice that her eyes slowly began tearing up no matter how much she tried to blink them away. In front of everyone he was opening his heart up to her. They'd been turning a blind to their growing feelings for some time now but it had taken her life being in danger for them to open up about it.

"I promise I am going to figure this out. Okay?" Instead of a response she dropped her head against his chest, leaned into him, and nodded. With a sigh of relief he wrapped his arms around her waste. He lowered his lips to her ear and spoke softly. "I swear, even if I have to kill Lex, I'll make this right. Then I'll stop being such a pussy and take you out to a very nice, very public place, and do this the right way, instead of locking you in my penthouse like a caveman." She laughed against his chest and lifted her face up. There were still tears in her eyes but she was smiling softly. Oliver leaned forward and kissed her forward. "I'll be back." When she nodded they both stepped back. "Alright. Let's go."

Chloe watched the men walk out one by one, Oliver being the last. When he got to the doorway he stopped and turned around.

"Come on Watchtower, don't you have your post to get to?"

Lois watched as they smiled at one another and rolled her eyes. "Ridiculous."


End file.
